Colin Morton
Colin Morton (born 1948) is a Canadian poet. Life Morton was born in Toronto, Ontario, and grew up in Calgary, Alberta. His poetry and fiction have appeared in Descant, The Fiddlehead, Arc, Grain, The Malahat Review, Ascent, and The North American Review. He was a member of the performance group First Draft along with Susan McMaster, Andrew McClure, Alrick Huebener, Roberta Huebener, Claude Dupuis, Peter Thomas, and David Parsons. Together, they recorded, published, and performed some 40 times across Canada in the 1980s. Morton lives in Ottawa, Ontario. Recognition Morton won the Archibald Lampman Award for poetry twice, in 1986 and 2001. *CBC Radio Literary Competition, third prize, poetry 1984. *Archibald Lampman Award, 1986. *ASIFA East Film Festival, New York, best soundtrack, 1988. *National Educational Film and Video Festival, bronze apple, 1988. *Short Grain Contest, 2nd prize, 1989 (prose poem), 1990 (postcard fiction). *Jane Jordan Poetry Contest, 3rd prize, 1991. *Nepean Library Short Story Contest, 2nd prize, 1993. *Archibald Lampman Award for Poetry, 2001. Except where noted, award information courtesy Seraphim Books.Colin Morton, Authors, Seraphim Editions, Web, July 4, 2012. In popular culture Morton's book of poetry The Merzbook, inspired by the life and work of Kurt Schwitters, was the basis for a dramatic production, The Cabbage of Paradise. His sound-poem, Primiti Too Taa, based on Schwitters' Ursonate (Sonata in primitive sounds), was made into an animated short film by Ed Ackerman, featuring Morton's voice and a stop-motion animation of moving letters, made using a typewriter. It was featured in Spike and Mike's Festival of Animation, Vol 1. \ Publications Poetry *''In Transit. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1981. ISBN 0-920066-44-5 *''Printed Matter. Camrose, AB: Sidereal Press, 1982. *''Poem Without Shame''. Ottawa: Ouroboros, 1983. *''This Won't Last Forever. Edmonton, AB: Longspoon, 1985. ISBN 0-919285-31-7 *''Two Decades: from A century of inventions. Ottawa: Ouroboros, 1987. *''The Merzbook: Kurt Schwitters Poems. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1987. ISBN 0-919627-46-3 *''How to Be Born Again. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1992. ISBN 1-55082-036-2 *''Nefertiti''. Ottawa: Pooka Press, 1995. *''Coastlines of the Archipelago''. Maxville, ON: Above/Ground Press, 1999; Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 2000. ISBN 1-894543-00-9 *''Dance, Misery''. Toronto: Seraphim Editions, 2003. ISBN 0-9689723-8-1 *''The Cabbage of Paradise''. Hamilton, ON: Seraphim Editions, 2007. ISBN 978-0-9735487-7-8 *''The Local Cluster''. San Antonio, TX: Pecan Grove Press, 2008. ISBN 978-1-931247-54-2 *''The Hundred Cuts: Sitting Bull and the Major''. Ottawa : BuschekBooks, 2009. ISBN 978-1-894543-55-2 Fiction *''Oceans Apart''. Kingston, ON: Quarry Press, 1995. ISBN 1-55082-136-9 (novel) Edited *''The Scream: First Draft; the third annual group show''. Ottawa: Ouroboros, 1984. ISBN 0-920301-04-5 *''Capital Poets: An Ottawa anthology''. Ottawa: Ouroboros, 1989. ISBN 0-920301-12-6 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Colin Morton, WorldCat, Web, July 4, 2012. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Two by Colin Morton, Blue Moon Review 1998 *Morton in Canadian Literature: "London, Certainly," "Auditory Camouflage" ;Books *Colin Morton at Amazon.com ;About *Colin Morton Official website *Colin Morton interview at Canadian Literature Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Canadian poets Category:Writers from Alberta Category:Writers from Ottawa Category:Canadian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets